


Burn Out

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: (Disclaimer: Character belongs to Cheritz)





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I should be writing a million things but this was in my system since the first moment I saw @dahianartist art about a certain red-haired baby (You can find her art in her tumblr, ig and twitter with the username previously mentioned)  
> Here is the link to the specific piece:  
> https://twitter.com/dahianartist/status/1116404339608829952?s=19  
> Give this artist some love and of course for you to understand this fic a little better because he fineeee!! 
> 
> Thank you so much @reifromrfa for proofreading this piece! You are amazing!!
> 
> I linked the art and Valentine (5SOS) I’d recommend listening to it while reading~

 

 

> _It don’t matter, be combative or sweet cherry pie **  
> **_
> 
> _It don’t matter just as long as I get all you tonight_
> 
> _I can take you out, oh-oh_
> 
> _We can kill some time, stay home…._
> 
> _Full plate, don’t wait, have your cake and eat it, too_
> 
> _Valentine - 5 Seconds of Summer_
> 
>  

 

 

“Bring her,” he says leaning against the car.

“Her?” His friend asks confused.

“Yes, the girl.”

“What girl..?” The boy looks at him, “ohhh, MC, you mean MC? But why?”

“None of your business, just make sure she comes with your girlfriend.”

His friend laughs, “alright, I’ll make sure MC joins us tomorrow night.”

MC watches the boy leaning against the wall. The sun is going down and the lamppost glows just a tad. The boy stares at the people walking on the street but somehow she knows he’s not really looking at them. He looks like his gaze goes right through them as if there is no one there but him and the smoke dancing from his lips.

Intimidated is not the word she’d use to describe her feelings, interested would work… attracted, like a magnet to iron.

Even though they have seen each other a few times it’s not like she has crossed words with the guy; ‘hello’ doesn’t count as a conversation.

He notices them approaching and blows out smoke before dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. His hand runs through his fiery red hair and his eyes find MC’s.

MC instantly feels her cheeks go red. Relax, MC, relax.

The house where the party is being held is just a couple blocks away from the meeting place. MC and her friend walk in front while the two boys follow. She can feel his gaze on her back and shivers run up and down her body.

The party has started and people are already drunkenly dancing, some are laughing while others chug their cheap alcohol. Music is blasting and MC can’t really hear what her friend is trying to tell her.

Saeran and the boy go find drinks while the girls find a spot to chill. They return holding red solo cups filled with some orange cocktail, it’s sweet and dry but it should fulfill its purpose just fine.

Other groups of friends come and greet them, they joke and laugh. Saeran smiles with some of the guys, MC tries to keep her eyes away from him… but how? How, when she feels him pulling her towards him with the way his lips curl up.

A few cups later, MC and her friend are dancing, people flood the room when her body lightly brushes his. He looks at her and she flinches, stepping away.

He doesn’t talk to her, there is no need, his eyes do a lot of it, his gaze follows her and MC feels warm. They share quick glances but even after her eyes look away she knows his eyes are still on her. But it’s right…it feels right, of all the people in there she wants him to be looking at her.

The music stops and somewhere in the room someone shouts, “The cake is outside!”

The yard is lively, string lights go from the roof to the trees. The music starts playing again and MC’s friend guides her outside. Saeran follows but he walks away from them and MC sees the flicker of light. When he turns around, smoke leaves his lips once more.

He looks at her, his chin lifted up as he exhales and the strings of smoke glow against the light.

He finishes his cigarette and approaches them, this time he stands next to her.

“I’ll get the cake,” MC’s friend tells her.

She doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or how much she wants to talk to him, she turns her face and asks him.

Saeran can’t hear so he leans his face close to her, MC speaks next to his ear, ”do you want cake?”

His lips are now so close to her ear that she can feel his breath, “maybe, later.” Some miracle keeps MC’s knees from giving in.

Her friend returns and she eats the cake, it’s sweet and she considers having seconds.

Their friends are dancing again, MC is laughing while she records their shenanigans. They will laugh again tomorrow watching them. They are drunk, MC is not keeping count of how many cups they have had.

MC’s not as drunk as them, she doesn’t want to make a bad impression. She feels tipsy, just the right state to be brave and look back at Saeran, holding her gaze a little longer on him.

Her friend asks her to go back inside and find the restroom. They walk through the people, a hall on the back takes them to what they are looking for.

“So?” Her friend asks.

“Yeah?”

“Saeran, huh?”

“What do you mean?” MC brushes her hair with her fingers.

MC’s friend laughs, “nothing, nothing.”

When they walk out her friend’s boyfriend is there and he gives MC a get out of here look. MC rolls her eyes and walks away from them.

She is about to turn the corner when someone pulls on her hand, the next thing she knows she is pressed against the wall. The hand holds her still, she can’t move, she stares back at the eyes she has been staring at the whole night.

Saeran’s lips brush her ear, “I think I’ll have that cake now.”

There is no time to reply, his lips press on hers. He tastes like the sweet drink and smoke, hell, he tastes like heaven. MC parts her lips and his tongue massages hers.

He feels her tremble and his hands cup her thighs as he brings her legs to surround his waist, he walks and opens the first door available. The room at the end of the hall is an office. He closes the door and presses her against the door, his lips finding hers again, hungrily devouring the sweet taste from her mouth.

His tongue swirls with hers and MC feels drunk, everything spins and then suddenly stops and all she can focus on is him. MC runs his hands through his hair, god, this feels too good, too damn good. His hot breath tickles her upper lip and her legs tighten around him.

“I want you…” He says breaking the kiss just a moment before capturing her lips again.

Her whole body goes warm and this time her tongue goes into his mouth, she sucks on the wet muscle and Saeran moans.

MC moves her hands inside his jacket, taking it off. It falls on the floor as Saeran deepens the kiss and his fingers dig into her thighs. He grinds his hips against her and MC gasps.

His lips nibble on her jaw and her neck while he keeps pressing his erection between her legs, MC moans and Saeran grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it up past her breasts. He lowers the cups of her bra and his fingers trap one of her nipples.She whimpers and Saeran smiles kissing her again; he switches to the other breast until MC is moaning into his mouth.

He needs her, he needs to be inside her and relieve the desire throbbing inside his pants. He looks around the room and finds a couch on the corner of the room.  Carrying MC, he lets her down from his arms and bends her over the armrest of the couch, MC’s chest presses on the cushion.

He lifts her skirt and moves her underwear to the side, his thumb rubs her entrance while the other hand is busy freeing himself from his restraining clothes. He simply lowers his underwear and rolls his shirt up.

MC is wet, the friction created by his thumb has her moaning, her body begging for him. She looks back at him and he sees him pumping his length, her eyes find his and the moment their gazes connect she begs, “please, Saeran, please.”  
  
He rubs the tip up and down along her slit before pushing inside. MC moans again and he pushes in deeper. He breathes through his teeth…MC’s insides are warm and soft and he can’t control himself.

It feels delicious the way he moves inside of her, slowly stretching her and reaching deep inside.

She tightens around him and his hips move on its own, it doesn’t take long before his skin slaps hers. Each time he hits inside, MC screams and its music to his ears. Not as loud as the music and noise outside but that’s good; he wouldn’t like for anyone to hear the sounds rolling out of her lips.

She feels his hands on her thighs holding her in place while he begins to slam harder, faster,  and every time he does stars fill her vision. Her whole body shudders with pleasure.

Saeran is trying his best to not finish before she does because fuck she feels good, better than he ever imagined. He doesn’t know how many times he played this image in his head but none of those compare to the real thing.

His high is near and he’s tempted to finish inside. MC is tight, and just when he thinks she can’t get any tighter she does and he groans. This girl, this girl feels like nothing he has had before, he curses his body because hell, he wishes he could last just a bit longer, so the shocks of bliss running through his body wouldn’t have to end.

MC’s orgasms tickle the tips of her fingers and toes, her tongue feels numb. Saeran leans towards her, his hips increasing the tempo. He kisses her ear, his tongue plays it and then sucks on it.

MC cries out, the stimulation makes her fall into a delicious frenzy – the noise outside disappears, her eyes roll back and white spots prick the inside of her eyes, her whole body writhes in pleasure.

His name falls from her pretty mouth and her body twists under him as he continues to thrust deeper and faster making sure her peak lasts just a bit longer… but it’s too much and he can’t hold it.

Just when he’s about to finish he pulls out and goes to the couch standing in front of her, MC lifts her upper body and opens her mouth, holding his length and moving her hand up and down, she places his tip on her tongue.

He allows her to bring him to his peak, he groans finishing in her warm mouth. MC sucks him lightly making sure to drink every drop of his release, his fingers run through her soft locks as he watches her swallow.

His breathing is labored but he kneels and kisses her, tasting their orgasms on her lips. He kisses her until her lips are swollen again.

They both stand to fix themselves, he picks up his jacket and combs his hair.

MC doesn’t know what to do… Should she walk out first? Are they going to pretend this never happened?… Because this sort of thing happens all the time, right? Fuck and go…

But Saeran approaches her and to MC’s surprise his arms go around her waist, his lips brush hers and she shudders all over again.

“Let’s forget about this place, let’s go home… let me take you home.” He kisses her.

They leave the party without saying goodbye, not that anyone cared. Saeran has his own party in mind.

 

MC’s apartment is not far and as soon as they walk in they are at it again. Now clothes are noise are not in the way. They lose count of how many times they do it, it’s as if their bodies cannot get enough of the other and it’s okay, it’s fine, they want it, they want each other.

 

MC’s eyes flutter open and the space next to her is empty, it’s early morning still, the light hasn’t hit the city just yet. The door to her balcony is open and she gets up.

He is there, looking at the city, smoke trailing out of his lips. He notices the noise and turns around, his hand extended and MC reaches for it.  
  
They don’t share any words, he hugs her and then kisses her forehead, they stay there waiting for the sun to finally come up.

There are many things he wants to tell her, he wishes he could let them out as easy as the smoke flies. But MC’s far more precious than that, and he knows, he can sense it that what he feels for her won’t burn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this story and the amazing art that inspired it!  
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Come talk to me ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ rossyele.tumblr.com


End file.
